


Sir Leon: The eyes say it all

by Beyondtheveil



Series: Beyond Merthur series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondtheveil/pseuds/Beyondtheveil
Summary: Merlin is feeling out of place in his new role. Thankfully, Sir Leon is looking out for him.A highly self-indulgent and soppy glimpse at what might have been while Arthur is oblivious as usual.
Relationships: Leon/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Beyond Merthur series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973599
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Sir Leon: The eyes say it all

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. I didn't even ship them, once, ever. *shrug

The seasons had changed twice since he’d knelt at the foot of the throne. His soft midnight blue robes billowing around him, his thighs quaking with adrenalin, his heart jittering erratically. Head bowed, eyes moist with the reality that _this_ was actually happening.

“Merlin of Ealdor; Son of Hunith and the Dragonlord, Balinor; Emrys of the Druids and legends long foretold: Do you swear to serve your King and the people of Camelot with fealty, love and honour and strive to always bring peace to all the lands of Albion?”

There had been a moment where he had struggled but failed to respond. A tiny, broken, wet gasp had been the only sound, audible only to himself. And then the image of his Father’s firm gaze - proud, loving and trusting - nudged him back to action. He pushed his shoulders back and allowed his voice, deep and resonant to emerge from that memory. A resounding, smooth, “I do so swear it” echoed around the hall.

Arthur had stepped forward then, unsheathed Excalibur, the metal singing high and shrill in the surrounding silence and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Merlin looked up into clear blue eyes, solemn with ritual but reassuring in their familiarity.

”Arise Lord Merlin, Court Warlock and Magical Advisor to the King and court of Camelot”

At his own request, Merlin’s new appointment was awarded as part of the regular ceremony where the newest Knights of Camelot received their Knighthood. Arthur and Gwen had wanted Feast and Fanfare, all in his honour, but Merlin had refused. Truth be told, he’d _begged_ the royal pair to include him in the regular proceedings. He hated the attention and it was enough that his magic had been revealed to all and sundry. Not everyone was yet comfortable with the revelation. Least of all Merlin himself.

When the deed was done, Merlin had risen, slowly letting out a long-held breath. He had turned to the court, his eyes bouncing from one smiling face to another until they landed on one face in particular. The First Knight stood strong and appropriately adorned. His smile was wide, auburn beard neatly trimmed, and shaggy mop of curls appropriately reigned in for the occasion. Merlin found his eyes dancing with laughter and joy at his dear friend . . . and something else Merlin had not spied on his face before. His broad hands clapped loudly along with the crowd but there was an intimacy in the slight tilt of his head and his unwavering regard that filled Merlin’s chest with something impossibly tight yet bursting with lightness. Merlin threw his head back and laughed then in disbelief at the absurdity of it all, smiling that infectious smile that invariably dragged every corner of every mouth on every face in the room, upwards in symphony.

💜🤩💜

As the months passed, the Court Warlock had become a regular speaker and consultant on all matters of Court Proceedings. Yet he still had not found any ease with the role. Arthur referred to him for silent approval on all matters with a surreptitious whisper and nod. Occasionally, Merlin would bring up one point or another that had not been considered and the Members of the Court, still mistrusting, would look to their King first for guidance, gauging his assent or displeasure (a rare thing) before nodding or offering an “Aye’ of their approval.

Today was no different. Sweating beneath the high collar of his velvet jacket, his undershirt sticking damply to his lower back, he stumbled through the speech he’d prepared. The King looked down at his list as Merlin spoke, offering a cursory nod and marking the item as complete when Merlin had finished. Arthur didn’t raise his head, did not question any point, he did not offer praise or objection, nor interest for anything Merlin offered. As had become usual for him now, Merlin felt a little out at sea.

There was no problem between them, no awkwardness, just efficiency. The simple fact was that Arthur trusted Merlin’s judgement and to the King, this was simply the business of running a kingdom. But to Merlin, it was mundane, an unpleasant chore that made him miss the good old days when he was mucking out stables or attending to the Knights at training, or verbally jousting with the King on one point or another.

This unfamiliar world where etiquette and procedure ruled supreme, held no room for lively conversation or debate. Frankly, it made him feel alienated and insecure. Irrelevant and redundant. How strange that Arthur’s lack of resistance made him feel so unseen. The truth was, Merlin no longer knew if he was contributing anything of value.

There was only one member of these proceedings that appeared to hear or even notice Merlin’s presence at all. When Merlin felt lost and defeated by his irrelevancy he would turn towards the curly auburn haired Knight sitting at Arthur’s left. Sir Leon’s hands, clasped loosely and resting on the round table, his shoulders leaning slightly towards him. His eyes were soft, kind even. There was something determined there too, a silent affirmation “you’ve got this Merlin” they said. Merlin would allow a shuddering breath to escape then, lift his head up and carry on until it was time to take his seat.

“That will be all for today. We shall reconvene same time tomorrow”, the King proclaimed. As chairs scraped back and the gathering began to file out to the corridors, Arthur called out, “Sir Leon? Please stay a moment. I wish to discuss the new routes for the Knights’ Patrol.”

Merlin had delayed his departure hoping to catch Sir Leon before he went to check on the afternoon Patrols. Striding forth with an easy swagger towards Merlin, the First Knight stopped in his tracks and turned back towards the King, “My Lord”.

Merlin’s shoulders drooped. There would be no time to speak to the Knight now. Deflated, he turned to walk through the door but was stopped by a firm, warm grip on his bicep. He looked back into Leon’s face, a gentle expression there. “Well done today, Merlin” he said in that quiet tone that managed to hold one’s attention despite its gentleness. With a brief squeeze he let go of Merlin’s arm and swiftly turned back towards his liege.

Merlin was left feeling a little disconcerted by this unexpected kindness. He could not fathom what he might have said or done that would have warranted Sir Leon’s attention, let alone his praise. He turned and made his way towards the kitchens, suddenly famished and in need of fresh air. He would take some food with him and ride out with the excuse that he had to collect some herbs. He needed time alone and away from the castle and its inhabitants. Time to think on what he was doing with his life. Time to contemplate where his place in the world might be now that there was no longer a threat to the King of Camelot. And then there was Leon. Why was Leon’s presence in his life suddenly such a significant source of comfort? He definitely needed time to think about that.

💜🤩💜

The lyrical sound of trickling water eventually teased him out of his meditation. The crunching of leaves, pebbles and earth beneath his horse’s hooves; the green sway of the landscape beneath half-hooded eyelids; the gentle breeze, ruffling his overgrown locks, all lulled him into a sweet state of sensory pleasure. Merlin had no thought of where he was going or where he had been. He was simply here in this moment. This beautiful wood on the outskirts of Camelot, a sanctuary for his troubled heart.  
  
Merlin made his way towards the stream, noticing the change in the air as he moved deeper into the natural, little green alcove formed by the surrounding trees that grew here. The sunlight played on his face, inviting him to lift his chin towards the canopy and allow the sun’s dappled rays to caress his cheek bones, the slide of his nose and his wide brow. With his eyes closed and raised to the light he could make out warm oranges and reds dancing above him. He breathed in a lungful of paradise and stretched his arms out wide, opening up his chest and his heart space to receive the magic of this place.

Dismounting, he left his horse to roam free and graze whilst he quickly allowed his magic to reach out and survey what living things dwelled nearby. The creek life was abundant with frogs and small fish. Butterflies and insects hummed, clicked and chirped nearby. Some rabbits and a lone hedgehog scuttled around looking for a late afternoon snack. Ahh and the wood fairies and fey creatures peeked out of their hiding places to bid Lord Emyrs a gentle afternoon.

Assessing that there were no immediate threats to this respite, the powerful Warlock acknowledged them all with a gentle nudge of his magic then made his way to the water. Having kicked off his boots and socks Merlin bent down to roll up his breeches. The pleasure of sinking his trapped toes and sighing soles of his feet into the silt bed of the stream, summoned a sinful groan from the man as he held back nothing: sharing his magic touch and receiving the healing buzz of life all around him.

Merlin was, without doubt, a thing of beauty. His overgrown waves of dark hair and pale features creating an ethereal quality that made him stand out in his surroundings, and yet it could not have been a more complimentary backdrop. Having played all afternoon, splashing and leaping over fallen logs, dancing between the rays of sunlight and singing with the local birds, Merlin was unrecognisable. His lashes seemed to have grown impossibly thick and long, creating a seductive canopy as his gaze flicked from one source of life to another. His skin, now bare of clothes, shimmered, damp and unblemished in the fading light. It was uncannily warm and he was reluctant to break the spell he had created in his magical dell. Donning his clothes would most certainly mark the end of his blissful respite.

Allowing his body to sink into the grass, thoughts of Sir Leon sprung forth. He had known the strong and serious Knight since shortly after his arrival in Camelot. The man had always been respectful and friendly to all whom he encountered. As the years wore on and Merlin’s friendship with the Prince solidified into firm companionship, Leon had been one of the first to accept the importance of Merlin in Arthur’s life. He was able to see beyond Arthur’s rough and dismissive treatment of Merlin to his genuine care and concern for the lanky and laughable manservant that seemed to dither about, stumbling into trouble and miraculously getting himself out of it. Leon knew.

How long he had known, Merlin was not sure. However, he was certain that Leon had been aware of his magical abilities well before Arthur had an inkling. Despite Merlin’s obvious lack of skill with a sword, and his reluctance and near aversion to all forms of aggression and violence, the First Knight had never questioned the wisdom of having Merlin “attend” Arthur on hunting trips, quests and expeditions to hunt down bandits and the like.

Truth be told, as far as Sir Leon was concerned it was a given that Merlin would accompany his liege wherever he went. More importantly there was never any doubt from the Knight that Merlin could take care of himself. Merlin was beginning to form a picture in his mind of the kind of steadfast friendship, Sir Leon had extended towards him all these years. Gradually, he started to realise that he was more than grateful.

He needed to speak to Leon. The memory from this morning of Leon’s handsome features smiling at him with a tenderness he had not experienced before, suddenly filled his heart. Merlin’s eyes shone with unshed tears at the unexpected emotion this new awareness brought. Gods! He felt a bit pathetic for being so teary. Perhaps he could be forgiven for his emotional dramatics given he was still feeling disconnected and lacking purpose. Yet, here was a man who had reached out to him. Merlin was seized by the need to tell the handsome Knight how much his care and constant support had meant to him all these years.

Suddenly as if summoned by his thoughts the unmistakeable voice of the subject of his reveries broke the silence of the wood.

“Merlin?”

Merlin rolled himself into a sitting position, grabbing his clothes in an attempt to cover his nakedness, as he stared into the bemused face of Sir Leon, First Knight of Camelot.

‘Sir Leon forgive me…I can explain!” In his desperation and embarrassment at being caught out thinking about the Knight by the man himself, Merlin failed to remember that Leon was not privy to the thoughts inside his head. He stuttered and tripped over himself to madly dress and pack up his camp.

“No need to explain. It’s quite obvious you were enjoying a rare moment of peace and tranquillity which I have inadvertently barged into. It is _I_ who should apologise for disturbing _you_ , Lord Merlin” Leon finished with a short bow of his head. Glancing around he added, “It’s a great day for a swim and it appears you found the perfect location”. Leon smiled warmly, completely at ease, he walked closer to where Merlin stood awkwardly running his fingers through his hair.

“Ha yes… yes – it’s a beautiful spot. I come here when I can – you know for some space – time out as it were” he smiled nervously, feeling a bit silly for revealing so much.

“Yes I can imagine it hasn’t been an easy transition for you, Merlin” his expression turned serious now, taking all of Merlin in with so much compassion. Merlin couldn’t help but feel moved by his understanding. He took a step towards the Knight, “Leon –“.

They were suddenly interrupted by three other Knights who entered the quiet haven.

  
“Sir Leon is everything ok? Lord Merlin! My apologies my Lord, I did not realise you were here too”.

  
“Sir Simon, as I’ve said before, it’s just Merlin. No need to apologise. It appears I’ve been busted having a lazy afternoon!” he smiled winningly at the young Knights, provoking their answering smiles. “So what brings you all to this part of the woods? I did not think it a usual route for the Camelot Patrol?”

  
“Quite right Merlin, it is not. We were trying it out this afternoon for the first time. Arthur decided to finally act on your suggestion some _months ago_ , that in the interest of security it would be wise to vary the patrols from time to time”. Leon gave him a knowing smirk that spoke of their shared knowledge that Merlin had criticized the predictability of the Knights Patrol habits since well before he was appointed Court Warlock.

“Yes, my L- Merlin… It was Sir Leon here, persistently reminding The King of your wise suggestions that finally wore him down”, added the young Knight smiling eagerly at Merlin.

Merlin looked at Leon puzzled and strangely warmed by the news that here was another example of the man’s quiet support.

“Well, I always say it’s better late than never” he grinned and gestured towards his horse. “I suppose I should head back with you lot then. The daylight is waning, and I should be getting back to check on Gaius”.

“It would be our honour to escort you my Lord” Leon extended his hand and bowed with a flourish making all of them laugh, including Merlin.

💜🤩💜

The ride back was brisk and lively. Merlin felt invigorated from his time in the glade and this was only exacerbated by the energy and exuberance of the young Knights in Sir Leon’s care. They raced one another back, laughing and mocking one another as young men are want to do.

As they entered the courtyard a couple of young squires appeared to take their horses. Another still, appeared with a message for Sir Leon that the King requested his presence. Leon nodded his assent and looked back towards Merlin who was strapping his satchel over his shoulder. Leon’s face looked troubled, “I’m sorry Merlin. The King requests my presence. I must go”.

Merlin smiled in confusion, not quite seeing the cause for apology. “Not at all. You mustn’t keep the prat waiting” he smirked. Leon’s frown broke at that, throwing his head back in laughter.

“I’ll see you later Merlin” he bowed his head quickly and trotted up the steps towards the castle.

Merlin stood there for several moments. His eyes on the spot where Leon had been, pretending to fiddle with the strap of his satchel. Yes he would go and speak to Leon tonight.

💜🤩💜

After an evening spent talking to Gaius over dinner about his new patient and a difficult delivery in the lower town, Merlin decided to return some books to the Library and endeavour to seek out Leon.

As he climbed the steps to the Knights’ quarters and walked down the corridor to Leon’s chambers, Merlin was suddenly overtaken by an unexpected bout of nerves. His heart started to flutter in his chest and the palms of his hands felt clammy and overly warm. _Why? What on earth was wrong with him?_ He was just visiting a friend there was nothing to be nervous about. And yet as his feet found their way to the First Knight’s door Merlin had the sudden urge to turn tail and go back to his quarters.

He’d been standing in front of Leon’s door for some time when another Knight approached from the stairwell. There was nothing for it. He’d been spotted now. He had to follow through. He nodded a greeting at the passing Knight and knocked on the door. He did not know where to put his hands. They were trembling like a young squire waiting to be reprimanded by his Master.

The door swung open and revealed Leon in a flowing white night shirt, untucked and falling softly over his breeches. Merlin’s heart upped its rhythmic tattoo, jerking wildly with the terror that Leon could perhaps hear it too.

“Merlin!” he smiled. His eyebrows raised and he questioned “Is everything alright?”

“Uh, yes, yes its fine. I just…I just wanted...I hoped we might…” he twisted the corner of his jacket between his fingers completely at a loss for what to say.  
  


“Please, come in, Merlin. Come in and you can tell me what it is.”

“Are you sure I’m not interrupting. You look like you may have been headed to bed. It can wait until tomorrow . . .”

“No. Please. Come in. You’re not interrupting I was simply getting ready for a night in.”

Merlin stepped into Leon’s chambers turning and closing the door behind him with a click.

He seemed to hesitate before turning back to Leon.

Leon noticed this of course, his eyes searching for a clue as to what may have brought Merlin to his chambers.

“Merlin? What is it?” he asked gently looking down into the young warlock’s face for an answer.

“Leon” he took a breath then, swallowing and looking up into the Knight’s kind eyes.  
“There’s something I wanted, I needed . . . I need, to say to you.”

  
“Do you want to sit down? Come sit by the fire. Here give me your jacket and I’ll get you a drink.”

“Oh” he said offering no resistance as Leon helped him remove his jacket, laying it carefully on the back of a chair. “Okay. Sure thanks – a drink would be welcome”.

  
The room was smaller than Merlin’s new chambers. However there was space enough for a large bed in the corner. A small table and chairs with some papers placed neatly in a pile was arranged by the window, where the curtains were now drawn. Next to the bed there was a small nightstand. A book lay closed and bookmarked upon it making Merlin wonder briefly what the Knight might be interested in reading. It looked small and well loved. It looked suspiciously like the small books of poetry some of the Ladies at Court liked to carry around with them. The thought made Merlin’s lips twitch a little. He would be sure to ask Leon about it some time.

There was a lone cupboard along the wall and opposite, a fire place blazed invitingly with an armchair set before it. Leon gestured to the armchair, “Please.” he invited as he grabbed a wooden chair from the dining table and sat himself close by.

“No you take the armchair!”

“Merlin. Sit down. Please, it’s fine.”

“Alright” he acquiesced, lowering himself slowly into the chair.

“What is it Merlin? I’ve not seen you this flustered in some time. Is it Arthur? Has something happened?”

“No, no, it’s not Arthur. The prat is remarkably well behaved these days. Unfortunately, . . .” he trailed off for a moment, the last word said more to himself. He swallowed hard before continuing, “No It’s silly really. You’ll laugh when you hear what I have to say. But . . . it’s important. . . It’s really important. . . to me.” He finished looking up earnestly into the kind Knight’s face.

“Well then if it’s important to you . . . I certainly won’t laugh Merlin” Leon’s tone was sincere. “Please go ahead. You know you can tell me anything”. Merlin did know that. For some reason he just did.

Merlin took a drink of courage and swallowed it down with an audible gulp. The sweet taste of wine simultaneously warming and soothing his throat. He turned then and looked into Leon’s pale blue eyes. Merlin was taken by the tenderness he found there and instantly felt safe and held.  
  


“Leon. You were right. What you said today. It hasn’t been easy to transition into my new role. I - I don’t know what I’m doing half the time. The other half I wonder whether I should be doing anything. I don’t feel like I belong there – “

“Merlin-“

“No please. Let me finish. Otherwise I might never say what I really came to say”. Leon observed the Warlock carefully. There was that familiar sadness in Merlin’s gestures that the Knight had been aware of for some time. The way his eyes flicked away when he spoke of something troubling as if to hide the depth of his emotions from others. The way his shoulders offered a resigned little shrug as if to dismiss the importance of his words.

Leon recognised the pain barely concealed beneath them. He’d seen it there in Merlin’s gait more often than not since the powerful Warlock had brought peace to the realm. The irony wasn’t lost on Leon. The Warlock had somehow lost his sense of purpose now that he was no longer risking life and limb for his King and the Kingdom. Leon felt helpless to reassure the gentle man before him. 

“It hasn’t been easy for me. Life at Court is not for me. The Nobles don’t quite trust me – I wonder if they ever will – and to be honest it’s difficult for me to entirely trust them. Hard to forget the mistreatment of magic users. Hard to feel that I can ever truly belong in Camelot as an equal. But there has been one thing that has saved me. That has helped me show up each day even though I feel I don’t belong there. That’s you Leon. You. You with your kind words and your gentle face. Your eyes…” Merlin wavered then looking into the fire. He was losing his courage now. Realising that as he spoke a door had been flung open to a part of his heart he had not known existed. A secret place with feelings he had not known he felt. And now he was afraid to share these feelings with Leon.

Leon rose from his chair and crouched down on the floor in front of Merlin. Their knees touching his hand on Merlin’s knee.

“My eyes?” he prompted.

“Yes” Merlin breathed allowing himself to look openly into the pale pools, “Your eyes, warm and lovely, always watching, always listening. Encouraging me. Making me feel like what I say matters”

“It does matter. You matter, Merlin”. Leon’s other hand came to rest on Merlins thigh.

“Yes… and I’ve realised. Recently in fact.” Merlin swallowed nervously. “That you’ve always thought I mattered. At least you’ve always made me feel like I matter. You make me feel . . .” he swallowed again.

“What do I make you feel, Merlin?” Leon’s voice was barely a whisper and he was leaning so close to Merlin’s face that he felt the puff of Leon’s breath on his cheek.

He answered with his own whisper as he looked deep into Leon’s sapphire-blue eyes, “you make me feel . . . seen. You make me feel worthy. . . and alive. You make me feel like I want to. . . “

“What..? What do you want to do Merlin? Tell me. You can ask anything of me”. Leon’s hands felt hot through the fabric of his breeches. His breath was warm and so close to his mouth now. Merlin’s eyes darted to Leon’s mouth then flicked back to his eyes.

“I want to . . . I want to touch you” he breathed.

“Then touch me”.

Merlin’s hands reached tentatively to Leon’s face. He let his fingers trace Leon’s cheeks and slide down over the bristles of his beard to his chin. He gently cupped each side of Leon’s jaw and carefully stroked his thumb across the man’s bottom lip.

Leon let out a warm breath, his eyes never leaving Merlin’s. Opening his mouth a little and letting his tongue dart out and touch Merlin’s thumb. Merlin’s eyes dilated, his face flushed as he pushed his thumb into Leon’s mouth. Leon readily accepted it. Sucking it in and stroking its length hungrily with his tongue.

“Can I kiss you?” Merlin whispered frantically.

“Yes.”

Suddenly everything shifted. Merlin dived forward into Leon’s mouth his tongue sliding along his own thumb and finding itself pressed up against Leon’s tongue. Their lips pressed and sealed against each other as Leon slid his hands along Merlin’s thighs to his hips. Gripping them and kneeling on the floor he gently pushed his legs between Merlin’s knees, sliding the man’s pelvis towards his own and thrusting for some contact. Meanwhile Merlin moaned into Leon’s mouth never breaking the seal of their mouths, his tongue seeking, tasting every part of Leon’s mouth wanting to drink him in as much as possible. His arms around Leon’s neck his fingers weaving their way into his hair. He slid forward on the chair until he was in Leon’s lap, straddling his hips and rubbing his erection against Leon.

They were gasping and grinding and kissing until Leon’s thighs and calves began to quiver and with an almighty groan he surged up onto his feet his arms around Merlin’s waist and reaching up his back, never letting him go. Merlin climbed his way up Leon’s torso hanging onto his hips with his legs until Leon gently lowered them down onto his bed. He crawled over Merlin’s frame, his knees pressed close to Merlin’s hips.

“I would have you now if it would please you, Merlin”. His voice was almost pleading now. Merlin stifled a giggle that surged forth involuntarily at the formality of Leon’s words. It was adorable. Thankfully his lust overwhelmed his mirth.

“Oh, it would please me very much, Leon.”

Their kisses were frantic now. Their teeth clanking, tongues licking into each other’s mouths, muffled moans and gasps of uneven breaths filled the chamber.

“I want to feel your skin against mine” Merlin managed.

“Mmmmm…yes”

“Can I?” Merlin placed his hand on Leon’s chest, in the spot where he imagined his heart would be. By the soft pulsations he felt under his fingers, he’d found the right place. Merlin allowed his eyes to flash gold briefly as he asked the question once again. “Can I?”

Leon’s hips ground down on Merlins, their cocks making contact for the first time. Their moans in tandem prompting both of them to kiss once more. Deeply. Wetly.

“Oh yes, Merlin. Please. I want to see you . . . your eyes . . .” he faded off wiping his broad thumb gently outwards beneath each of Merlin’s eyes. Then continuing the action by pushing his fingers ever so gently, almost reverently into the hair growing near Merlin’s temples. Merlin smiled then, a dirty smile, realising his magic was making the knight hot for him. Suddenly, all trepidation melted away into wanting and needing to reveal all of himself. Merlin would give him a show.

Merlin gently pushed the knight back, pulling his legs from underneath the Knight he inched himself up the bed until he sat with his back against the headboard. Leon watched desperately as the object of his desire moved further away, confusion and yearning etched on his face. He watched as Merlin opened his legs, knees bent, feet flat on the covers and with a flash of golden eyes his clothes vanished. He was overwhelmed by the gleaming sight of the young warlock pale, sinewy yet muscular. Broad shoulders pushed back, leaning into the headboard, head tilted back, lush lips slightly parted, his raven hair tousled and damp at the edges framing his face. His golden eyes never left Leon.

Leon swallowed audibly as he watched Merlin’s long fingers reach down, caressing his own chest and tracing over his well-defined torso. Eyes glued to the way Merlin’s fingertips slowly made their way to the thin trail of dark hair that led down to what lay between his legs. As Merlin gripped his hand around himself, throbbing and dark in contrast, Leon reached for himself and was shocked to feel his own bare skinned erection beneath his touch. His clothes were gone, and his leaking cock would appear to have been enjoying this for much longer than Leon’s frail mind could keep up with.

With a desperate growl he lunged forward, simultaneously thrusting his tongue into Merlin’s parted lips as he wrapped his own hand around Merlin’s erection. Their moans and the slurping sounds of their cocks and kisses resounded in the small chamber, obscene and arousing. Their lean bodies were taught with ecstasy, tangling limbs desperately wanting to move closer. Their skin, sliding with the sweat from seeking each other’s secret places of pleasure.

Leon had suddenly been desperate to have the Warlock in his mouth. His hands pushing Merlin’s away until he could devour him with one mouthful. Merlin gasped and thrust up in astonishment and the First Knight sucked and licked and gently scraped his teeth along his shaft. Merlin was delirious with pleasure thrusting wildly into Leon’s mouth until with one final broken shout he surged up, releasing a wave of cum and tremors that did not cease for what seemed an age.

Leon, so mind-blown with arousal, had come untouched as he swallowed every last drop of Merlin’s spend. He had revelled in the sensations and vibrations of Merlin’s ejaculation surging beneath the hot skin of his cock, enclosed in his mouth – a gift from his lover’s body that he swallowed down zealously. Merlin’s hands gripped the top of the headboard for leverage as he’d desperately tried to control his ecstatic thrusts into Leon’s mouth. Now panting, his chest heaving, head lolling to the side he could not unclench his fingers, so tightly had they held on.

Limbs shaking, Leon carefully made his way up the bed, proffering tiny soft kisses up the Warlock’s body along the way, provoking tremors and shudders. He kissed his temple, his nose and finally gently touched his lips to Merlin’s, their breaths mingling in a synchronous sigh. Leon noticing the tension in Merlin’s arms, gently stroked his fingertips along their length until he reached Merlin’s wrists. There he paused gently stroking them with his thumb and allowing his lips to join in the sweet caresses. He kissed along Merlin’s fingers and gently, using his own fingers now, he pried Merlin’s from the head board.

Merlin grimaced as the pain released from his stiff grip. Leon gently took each hand placing it over his heart and massaging the fingers there against his chest as he smiled a lopsided grin. Merlin huffed an exhausted laugh and smiled back. Their eyes locked for some time in the warm afterglow of their love-making. Yes that’s what it was. They had made love here in the quiet haven of Leon’s chambers. They had co-created a blissful union that had been years in the making. So overwhelmed was he by this thought, that Merlin’s eyes brimmed with unshed joy and love. Leon’s eyes answered in kind. Silent but loud, his gaze shouted, “I love you”. As a lone tear escaped from Merlin’s eye and made its warm wet path over his perfectly sculpted cheek bones, his eyes damp but clear, shouted back, “I love you, too.”

💜🤩💜


End file.
